


Glow (Dreamswap)

by onebizarrekai



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamswap - AU, M/M, Short Story, really soft and gay, the human versions are pretty much canon by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebizarrekai/pseuds/onebizarrekai
Summary: “If you won’t go to the medical wing, I’m treating you myself,” Dream replied. “Sit.”“That’s not necessary, boss.”Dream’s expression fell cold as he stood upright, resting his hand on the back of the seat. “That’s an order, Ink.”
Relationships: Dream/Ink, drink - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 343





	Glow (Dreamswap)

**Author's Note:**

> so I like haven't paid attention to this ship at all since like the beginning of the dreamswap days and my brain was like man I gotta fix that, especially because like all of the dreamswap drink stuff before now is VERY old
> 
> this fic was inspired by a scene from one of the very first dreamswap stories that I ever made, which is now so old and out of character that I launched it into an archive tag where no one can find it unless they deliberately look for it because it's so bad
> 
> anyway here they're in character so we're all good and it's very soft and a nice contrast to the last thing I posted

“Oh my god, Ink, what happened to you?” Dream exclaimed, his chair rolling out behind him and table clattering as he stood up from his desk. Ink shrugged apathetically, keeping his place in front of the desk.

“I got the guy,” he said. “He put up a nasty fight, but I got him.”

Dream whirled around his desk, stopping in front of Ink. “Lift up your neck,” he said.

Ink pursed his lips, turning his head up slightly. He winced in pain as Dream placed a hand on his jaw and moved it aside more briskly as he slid a finger under his neckerchief and pulled it down. Ink squeezed his eyes shut, a bloody gash now visible under the fabric.

“Ink, this is insane!” Dream exclaimed. “You need medical attention, for god’s sake!”

“I can treat myself, boss,” Ink retorted, keeping his eyes averted as he furrowed his brow. “It’s no big deal. This happens all the time.”

“Yes, it _is_ a big deal,” Dream told him. “Sit down, Ink.” He pulled a chair up from the other side of his desk.

Ink raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“If you won’t go to the medical wing, I’m treating you myself,” Dream replied. “ _Sit_.”

“That’s not necessary, boss.”

Dream’s expression fell cold as he stood upright, resting his hand on the back of the seat. “That’s an _order_ , Ink.”

Ink huffed defeatedly. “Dream, you know I don’t like it when you make that face at me.” He crossed his arms, plopping down into the seat and frowning.

“It makes you listen,” Dream replied. He circled around in front of Ink, pulling the pin off of his bandana and laying the cloth on his table. “Stay here.” He stood up and made his way to a nearby cabinet, rummaging through the medical supplies within. Ink tapped his feet against the ground as he waited.

Dream returned, bringing a medicated cloth to Ink’s wound on his neck. Ink winced as Dream cleaned up the blood. “Ow–boss, come on. Be _gentle_.”

“I am,” Dream replied. He laid the cloth on his desk, promptly taking off his jacket and laying it near the same place. “I’m going to heal you.”

Ink blinked his eyes open. He felt a small jump in his chest as Dream said that, but tried to ignore the feeling. He flinched as Dream reached a hand up and placed it on his neck. Dream’s hand was warm, and Ink let out a small whimper as he felt the same sensation sink under his skin.

“Does that hurt?” Dream asked him.

“… No,” Ink responded, closing his eyes again. He could feel the radiance from Dream’s hand weaving its way through the crevices of his injury, subtly repairing the tissue. He could feel his heart rate pick up slightly.

The magic felt _really_ fucking nice.

Ink was almost sad when Dream removed his hand. The remnants of his magic remained for a moment, fizzling away over what was nothing more than a bruise now.

“With that done,” Dream started, wiping his hand off with a sanitizing cloth, “take off your jacket. I need to make sure your arms are okay.”

Ink complied much more quickly this time. He steadily slid his jacket off his shoulders, revealing that arms were covered in nasty bruises and scratches. He let out a huff of air, evidently embarrassed by the damage he had sustained. Dream sighed, stretching his fingers.

“Yeah, I’m putting you off work for a while,” Dream told him, beginning to clean the injuries he found there as well. “You’re not going to tell me you got stabbed in the stomach, are you?”

Ink ignored the second half of Dream’s comment, trying to deter the image of Dream putting his hands straight up his shirt from his mind. “Wait, what do you mean you’re putting me off work? I’ll be fine!” he insisted.

“Ink, you know what the rule of thumb is?” Dream asked him. “You don’t work when you’re injured, as to avoid further damage. Are we clear?”

Ink let out a huff of air through his nose, spreading his lips into a flat line. “Fine,” he conceded. He looked over at Dream began to heal his right arm, noticing just how close he was, down on a knee and grasping his arm carefully. Ink was normally not a huge fan of unfamiliar sensations, but this one felt like being enveloped by something safe.

Dream didn’t touch him often. In fact, Ink rarely received physical contact, outside of battle. Something warm and safe was an interesting experience in comparison, and not one that he realized he was particularly opposed to.

A faint smile dashed Dream’s cheeks. He continued his work, treating Ink’s injuries with a tender care that felt uncharacteristic of him, at least when it came to how he acted in Ink’s general direction.

“Ink,” Dream started, not looking up at him. “You know, I really don’t mind this.”

Ink let out a confused noise, turning his head towards Dream more confidently.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt. And I know you really don’t like how crowded the medical wing is. That’s why I’m taking care of you,” Dream affirmed. “Because I care about you. So take it easy, will you?”

Ink let out a hum. He turned his head away, trying to ignore the heat that he could have sworn ran to his cheeks. “Yeah yeah,” he mumbled.

The indescribable glow that surrounded Dream seemed to grow more and more endearing. Ink watched him as he moved to the other arm, repeating his process. Ink found himself wanting that warmth all around him, not just where he was being healed.

_Hug me._

Dream looked up at him, perplexed for a moment. “Is there something you want?” he asked.

Ink jolted, averting his gaze again. “N…no,” he stammered. “Just do your healy thing.”

When was the last time Ink had been hugged?

It had been Dream, months ago. Ink had since shut it out of his memory, disgruntled at the fact that Dream had witnessed him having a breakdown. Dream held him, telling him it would be okay, and that he would not leave him, staying in spite of Ink’s protests, cries, shouts–

_Hold me._

He wanted to experience that again. Could there have been something so bad about desiring a feeling of safety?

Was this what trust felt like?

Dream’s grip on Ink’s arm tightened just enough to be felt. The glow emitting from his hand dimmed, and he looked up at Ink, still down on one knee right next to his chair. Ink hesitantly looked back over at him, the force behind Dream’s gaze which he caught locking him in. Dream lifted his other hand, placing it softly on Ink’s lap, on top of one of his own hands. Ink didn’t move a muscle, uncertain of what was happening. His eyes were fixed on Dream’s face, slowly scanning his features.

His gaze met Dream’s lips.

_Kiss me._

Dream looked indecisive for a half second, but it didn’t stop him from leaning closer at a painfully slow speed. Ink didn’t know about Dream, but he felt his heart race, instinctively leaning closer. They were closer than they had ever been–strangely close–as if they had truly linked for the first time.

“… Kiss me,” Ink mused aloud this time.

Dream placed a hand on Ink’s cheek as he brought his other knee to the floor, holding himself upright with both. He glanced at Ink’s mouth for a moment, as if deciding whether he should do it, but he did. He carefully pressed his lips against Ink’s for a few seconds, a distinctive noise made when that kiss broke.

Dream looked nervous. “… ah god, I just kissed you,” he said. His face was slightly red, but his hand didn’t move from Ink’s cheek, instead bringing his other hand to his own cheek and leaning into it in embarrassment.

Ink looked completely starstruck. “You should do it again,” he said. “Or I might.”

“Is it weird if you work directly for me?” he asked, glancing back without turning his head.

Ink shrugged, emitting an apathetic noise. He moved Dream’s hand, reaching around behind his head and leaning towards him while pulling him closer. Dream didn’t resist the movement, bunching up the fabric of Ink’s pants under a closed fist as the kiss didn’t break this time for a longer while.

“… heh, I didn’t think my first kiss would be with you of all people,” Ink said.

Dream looked down, pursing his lips. Ink could tell that he was consolidating his thoughts, trying to decide how to feel. He crouched down slightly, removing the strain on his knees as he brought the hand on Ink’s cheek to his hand. “… Go get some rest, Ink,” he said.

Ink blinked, furrowing his brow petulantly. “But I’m not tired,” he said.

Dream let out a small laugh as he pulled himself back to his feet. “That’s what they all say,” he said. “My healing magic puts people to sleep. It just takes a little while. I’ll walk you back to your room to make sure you don’t pass out in the hall.” He gave Ink’s arm a tug, urging him to his feet.

“Damn, did you plan this?” Ink asked, squinting.

“It’s a coincidence, I promise.” Dream led Ink towards the door. Ink looked down at their hands, which were currently interlocked.

“Did… did you mean to leave that there?” Ink asked him, pointing with his other hand.

Dream blinked. “O…Oh,” he started. “Erm… I can let go.” He was above to remove his hand from Ink’s, but Ink tightened his grip instead.

“No, it’s fine,” Ink interjected. Dream let out a sheepish huff of air, tightening his own fingers around Ink’s in return.

Ink knew he didn’t understand much about this stuff, but he decided that he’d be better off not caring so much about the details. Something felt so comforting about being so close to Dream, and he didn’t want to psyche himself out. He looked over at Dream, noticing him looking at him and smiling softly about something. Ink cocked a brow, and Dream averted his gaze, opening the door of his office.

“What are you looking at?” Ink asked, hopping out the doors behind him.

“N…nothing,” Dream replied. Even with the way he walked, there was a bit of a bounce in his pacing. “It just… makes me really happy to sense your contentment for once.”

“Hey, get out of my brain,” Ink grumbled, frowning. “Also, that’s gay.”

Dream choked on air. “Shush!” he exclaimed in embarrassment as he walked down the nearest residential hallway with Ink. They stopped in front of a door littered in ridiculous decorations, the name ‘Ink’ plastered across it in huge letters. Ink, somewhat drowsily now, shoved the door open. Dream narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you lock that?” he asked.

“Nah,” Ink replied simply. Dream rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Call me if you need anything,” Dream told him. “I’ll be back in my office. I can bring by the things you left there in a little while.”

“Wait,” Ink started, holding up a hand. “C’mere.”

Dream glanced back at him, slightly perplexed. He stepped into Ink’s small apartment, watching the other man somewhat expectantly. Ink pushed the door closed behind him, grabbing Dream by the shirt and pulling him down to sloppily kiss him. Dream let out a surprised noise as Ink’s fist tightened around the fabric of his shirt, but he slowly started to kiss back. When Ink shoved him against the closed door, his breath got stuck in his throat as he barely had time to solidify his wings to keep them from phasing through the door. Ink backed away, releasing Dream’s shirt and slipping his hands into his pockets.

“Okay, now you can go,” Ink said, bouncing on his heels.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Ink,” Dream replied, his hands still flat against the wall as he breathed, trying to regain his composure. “You’re ridiculous. Go lie down.”

Ink, an unusual grin on his face, whirled around and slipped through the huge patterned curtain in the middle of the room to where his bed was. Dream closed his eyes for a moment, pulling himself back up to his center of balance and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He couldn’t help but smile in spite of his fears.


End file.
